The present invention relates to inflated containers and, more particularly, to an improved device for producing gas-inflated cushions for packaging.
Various apparatus and methods for forming inflated cushions or pillows are known. Such inflated cushions are used to package items, by wrapping the items in the cushions and placing the wrapped items in a shipping carton, or simply placing one or more inflated cushions inside of a shipping carton along with an item to be shipped. The cushions protect the packaged item by absorbing impacts that may otherwise be fully transmitted to the packaged item during transit, and also restrict movement of the packaged item within the carton to further reduce the likelihood of damage to the item. The cushions generally comprise one or more containers, into which air or other gas has been introduced and sealed closed.
Conventional machines for forming inflated cushions tend to be rather large, expensive and complex, and produce cushions at a rate which is slower than would be desired. While smaller, less-expensive inflation machines have been developed more recently, such machines tend to be inefficient and noisy. The inefficiency is a result of gas leakage, i.e., not all of the gas intended to inflate the containers actually ends up being sealed within the container because of gas leakage during inflation. This results in excess gas being used, which adds cost to the inflation operation, and also slows the rate of production. Gas leakage also contributes to an increase in noise levels during inflation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for in improved inflation device for introducing gas into inflatable webs, which provides for a more efficient inflation operation with less noise.